Social networks provide a variety of creative features to their users. For example, social networks may allow users to capture images and personalize the images in a variety of ways. For example, users may be able to add content to their captured images. The added content may include location specific or user specific content. By allowing users to personalize their images, the social network provides a mechanism for users to express themselves to others. The ability to express oneself in new and creative ways is an important feature in retaining social network users. Therefore, improved methods and devices to facilitate creative expression of social network users are needed.